1. Field
The present invention relates to disk drive for computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a disk drive biasing a refresh monitor with a write parameter of a write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
During a write operation, a current is applied to a write element of the head (e.g., a write coil) to create a magnetic field which magnetizes the surface of the disk by orienting the direction of magnetic grains (e.g., horizontally in longitudinal magnetic recording, or vertically in perpendicular magnetic recording). The orientation of the grains exhibits hysteresis thereby generating their own magnetic field when the write magnetic field is removed. During a read operation, a read element of the head (e.g., a magnetoresistive element) transduces the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface into a read signal that is demodulated into an estimated data sequence.
The hysteresis of the magnetic grains is not permanent meaning that over time the grains will orientate into random directions (magnetic entropy) until the magnetic field is no longer sensed reliably (leading to data errors during reproduction). Magnetic entropy may also be precipitated by various factors, such as increasing ambient temperature. That is, at higher temperatures the uniform alignment of the grains will degrade faster. Another factor that precipitates magnetic entropy is a phenomenon referred to as adjacent track interference (ATI) wherein when writing data to a target track, the fringe field from the write element degrades the uniform alignment of the grains recorded in an adjacent track. The degrading effect of ATI on the adjacent tracks compounds over time with each write operation to the target track. Eventually, the magnetic field emanating from the disk surface will deteriorate to the point that the data is no longer recoverable.
To protect against catastrophic data loss due to magnetic entropy, the prior art has suggested to maintain refresh monitors for periodically refreshing data (reading and rewriting data) so as to periodically realign the magnetic orientation of the grains. The prior art has also suggested to bias the refresh monitors based on operating parameters. For example, as the ambient temperature increases, the refresh monitor is biased to trigger sooner so that the data is refreshed sooner. However, the prior art techniques for biasing the refresh monitors do not take into account the effect that certain write parameters have on magnetic entropy during write operations.
There is, therefore, a need to improve the refresh monitor for a disk drive by accounting for write parameters that may precipitate magnetic entropy during a write operation.